This disclosure generally relates to a ram air turbine that is utilized to provide emergency or supplemental power for an aircraft. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a gearbox of a ram air turbine.
A ram air turbine generally includes a turbine that is coupled through a gearbox to drive a generator. The ram air turbine is used to generate emergency or supplemental power in an aircraft by extracting power from an air stream along the exterior of the aircraft during flight. When the ram air turbine is not in use, it is stowed within the aircraft. When there is a desire for emergency or supplemental power, the ram air turbine is deployed from the stowed position to an operational position that provides clearance between the turbine and the aircraft.
The size of the ram air turbine of a given aircraft is typically constrained to a predetermined size envelope. Additionally, there are operational constraints that require that oil in the gearbox not be in contact with the gear when the ram air turbine is in the stowed position. The size and operational constraints present considerable challenges when designing a ram air turbine that functions properly.